


The One That I Want

by varjohaltija



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Jossed, dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/pseuds/varjohaltija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situated right after  	"A Fractured House". Jemma is upset about the happenings of the day and finds an unexpected listener in Bobbi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telaryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/gifts).



Bobbi strode towards her quarters, itching to get out of her field uniform, curl up with a book and have a generous dose of Advil and perhaps a glass of scotch. After an intensive day, crushing down from the adrenaline and endorphine had tendency to make her head hurt. Or maybe it was just the traveling, changes in the air pressure and all... She had already almost hurried past the common room, when she stopped and took a few steps back. Jemma Simmons sat hunched in the dark corner behind the bar.

Bobbi had to think for a moment. People hiding in the shadows probably wanted to be left alone. However, all the team members had their own spaces that provided privacy, so maybe Jemma, at least subconsciously, was in a need company. And anyway, Bobbi had a soft spot for the biochemist. She was smart and courageous... and very attractive. So instead of heading to her room, Bobbi turned on her heels and walked briskly to Jemma.

"Why are you lurking here in the dark by yourself? Is something the matter?" Bobbi dropped her bag with a loud bang and sat next to Jemma, who was turning an empty beer bottle in her hands.

Jemma glanced up, with such a fragile look on her face that Bobbi had to stomp down on the urge to hug her right then and there. "Just a rough day. You know how it is." Jemma sighed and reached aside to open the fridge. "I'll have another. Do you want one, too? I could use some company."

"Sure. As long as it's not Belgian." Bobbi smirked. She had had her share of that for now - Lance had lectured her about Belgian beer whole freaking way back. Yet another good reason for a headache.

Jemma looked at her curiously and then turned back to the fridge and tisked,"Well, all we have is several brands of all American pale ale. I may have to discuss with our dear Director about the quality of the food we are offered." She took out two bottles of Budweiser, opened them and gave the other one to Bobbi.

They sat in silence for a while. Bobbi was savoring the cold drink and watching Jemma, who was staring off into the distance.

"You know, sometimes I really miss home." Jemma said suddenly, "I mean... I think I miss the past in general. The times when everything was so much less complicated. Nobody had died saving the world... or got brain injuries rescuing me." She heaved, blinking quickly away the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

"Jemma, it's not your fault that Fitz..." Bobbi started.

But obviously something had built up inside of Jemma for too long and she bursted out,"I know that Mack is right saying that I just make Fitz worse! I've known it all the time! I told him that's why I left! " She had put the bottle on the table and was now wringing her hands.

"Mack said what?" Bobbi was surprised by how angry she got. Mack was a great guy and Bobbi valued his insight and brutal honesty, but now she wanted to punch the man for making Jemma so upset.

Jemma glanced at Bobbi, "I'm sorry, this has nothing to do with you. I shouldn't get this vexed, really. It's stupid."

"Jemma, come on now. Talk to me. It's OK. This obviously bothers you. I'm glad to lend an ear." Bobbi put her hand on Jemma's shoulder and was happy to notice that younger woman leaned against her touch - it was only a tiny sign of trust, but important. She knew that Jemma was tough. Much tougher than could be seen from outside. It was that badass agent that had first caught her attention. How she, despite of being so young, inexperienced and no doubt afraid, had proved absolutely brilliant under cover. True bravery is to be scared and do the job anyway. But there was this other side of Jemma as well: soft, empathetic, kind... and Bobbi liked that, too.

Jemma had raised her bottle again and after taking a sip she continued, "I guess I've known of Fitz's feelings for me for quite a while before he... and maybe I should have stayed away from him, not making things more difficult for him... But he's my best friend! I love... loved working with him, spending time with him, chatting, going for a beer, playing chess..." Jemma looked so sad that Bobbi couldn't help gliding her hand over her shoulders and squeezing tightly.

Jemma gave her a tiny smile, "I truly love Fitz. But not in a way he loves me. And that's hurting him. I really do wish I could give him what he so desires. But I just can't." She let out a broken little laugh, "Who would have thought that I, of all the people, would wish even for a moment that the conversion therapy worked?"

Bobbi had been absentmindedly stroking Jemma's arm, but now she got ridig. She had a definite crush on Jemma, but somehow she had thought that Jemma was into men and therefore had so far only wanted to be friends with her. What she had just heard changed things.

Jemma interpreted her freezing in a wrong way. She got up abruptly and took a few steps away from Bobbi, strained smile on her lips, "I'm so sorry. I talk too much. I should go."

Bobbi reached to take her by the arm, "Don't."

Jemma shook her head,"You aren't the person I should have this conversation with. I... I kind of lied when I said that this has nothing to do with you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Bobbi stepped closer, realizing that her heart had started beating faster. She was an expert in reading people and now that she had false assumptions cleared away, she was pretty certain... fine, she wasn't certain of anything, but she hoped...

She carefully turned Jemma so that they were facing each other, gently grabbing her shoulders, "Jemma... You aren't making me uncomfortable. I like you." She had to pause, because no matter how many undercover seductions or ex husbands you have under your belt, it's always hard to tell about your real feelings for a first time, "I like you the way Fitz likes you, OK?" God, that was a stupid thing to say. Where were all her skills now that she needed them? She felt herself blush furiously.

Jemma stood staring at her, mouth open, eyes wide.

For a moment Bobbi was afraid she had miscalculated and that this would get awkward.

But then a bright smile rose on Jemma's face, “You do? I never... I only dreamed... But... why? You are so awesome in every respect and I'm ... just me.” Her cheeks had flushed all pink and that combined with her stumbling with her words was maybe the most adorable thing Bobbi had ever seen.

“You are an amazing woman. Don't you believe anyone who tells you otherwise.” Bobbi let her hands slide down Jemma's arms as they slowly shifted closer to each other. She could feel the tingle in the bottom of her stomach, excitement sparking up every nerve ending.

Jemma brought her hands around Bobbi's waist, pressing her full length flush against Bobbi with unexpected intensity. Bobbi found herself regretting that she still had her tactical suit on - she wanted to feel those delicate, beautiful, skilled hands on her skin. She wanted nothing between her and this gorgeous creature she still couldn't quite believe was on her arms. Well, there would be time for that later on... Warmth was pooling in her belly and there was a pleasant ache in her chest. She leaned closer to Jemma, looking into her eyes and feeling stupidly happy.

-end

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite early on and things have happened in the series since. However, I'm so in love with the idea of Jemma and Bobbi as a pair that I decided not to let the canon spoil a totally good get together story. :) 
> 
> I'm so sorry that I'm more of a drawer than I am of writer. I enjoyed enormously drawing a sweet moment between these two gorgeous women, so I warmly thank you for your prompt. :) I hope the whole is to your liking. :) 
> 
> I wish you all the best of luck for the coming year!


End file.
